Andoria
The moon of a ringed gas giant, Andoria is the capital world of the Andorian Empire, one of the founding members of the United Federation of Planets and home to the Andorians and the Aenar. :This may be the same place as Andor. Astronomical Data Location Andoria is located close to Vulcan, which led to a series of conflicts between the Andorian Empire and the Vulcans. In 2154, the Vulcan High Command deployed a fleet of starships to stage an attack near Regulus, which lies just outside Andorian sensor range. Andoria is also relatively close to the Sol system. :''The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual places Andoria in orbit of Epsilon Indi. Recently, the Star Trek Star Charts has suggested Procyon VIII as the location of Andoria. It should be noted that both stars have been mentioned by name on screen, but never in relation to the Andorians.'' :Also in the ''Star Trek Star Charts, Andoria is pictured as being much more Earth-like than what is later seen on screen. Further Information Historical Andoria is inhabited by the blue skinned Andorian species of humanoids, and the Aenar, a subspecies of the Andorians. There was contact between the two sentient species on Andoria in the distant past, but eventually contact was lost and both species only vaguely remembered the other in myths and stories. It wasn't until around 2154 that contact was re-established between the Andorians and the Aenar. ( ) The Kumari was the first ice cutter to circumnavigate Andoria. ( ) Following the agreement of the cease fire on Weytahn in 2152, talks were continued on Andoria, where it was hoped that more than "just talk" would be accomplished. ( ) Prior to entering the Delphic Expanse, Talas suggested to Shran that they should head back to Andoria while we're still able. ( ) In 2153 the Vulcan High Command planned to attack Andoria. ( ) In 2154, the crew of Enterprise (NX-01) set course for Andoria to return the crew of the destroyed warship Kumari home for medical attention. ( ) "Chirurgeon" is a top medical profession on Andoria. ( ) In designing her new solarium, Yanas Tigan used tile she imported from Andoria, which she then had hand-painted by this charming old man she met on a trip to the Hovarian Cluster. ( ) Geographical Andoria is an ice world, with a human-breathable oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. Andorian cities are underground and take their energy from geothermal activity. The cities are connected to each other by thousands of kilometers of tunnels. Only during rare heatwaves will the temperature on Andoria rise above freezing, and even then only for a few weeks at a time. During mid-summer, a temperature reading of -28° is not uncommon. ( ) Kasidy Yates considered the mountains of Andoria as a site for a honeymoon with Benjamin Sisko in 2375. ( ) Points of interest: *Andorian Academy *Wall of Heroes *Mountains of Andoria *Northern Wastes Zoological * Andorian amoeba * Andorian bull * Andorian redbat * Andorian tuber root * Ice bore * Zabathu Background According to writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, in a special features segment in ENT Season 4 DVD, the establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why it was sometimes called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria. They explained that it could be both and that they had hoped to establish the gas giant as Andor and the moon as Andoria. Mike Sussman and Manny Coto "were taken by the striking cover image of an ice-covered Andoria" from The Andorians: Among the Clans, and went with that interpretation of the planet when it was finally seen in the ENT episode . http://www.io.com/~sjohn/ushaan.htm The Andorian ice caves were actually a redress of the caverns built for Enterprise's Vulcan trilogy — simply repainted white. According to the script of , there were two Andorian moons. However, this was later changed to two Teneebian moons for the filming of the episode. In , one of Roy Ritterhouse's drawings is called "Honey Moon on Andoras". This may be an injoke reference to Andoria. Category:Moons Apocrypha In "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1,” Thirishar ch’Thane and Prynn Tenmei note the differences between the names “Andor” and “Andoria.” While Tenmei grew up thinking of ch’Thane’s homeworld as “Andoria,” he grew up knowing it as “Andor.” Conversely, ch’Thane grew up thinking of Tenmei’s homeworld as “Terra,” only to discover that Terrans call it “Earth.” de:Andoria es:Andoria nl:Andoria pl:Andoria